HARRY POTTER Y LA CHICA DE OJOS VERDES
by kmoony-lovegood
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre algo que harry ni Voldemort nunca supieron... a decir verdad, muchos no los supieron... bueno todo esto gira en torno a la "chica de ojos verde".


HARRY POTTER Y LA NIÑA DE OJOS VERDES  
  
Capítulo 1: "Niña de ojos verdes... ¿¿Kattherine Lupin??"  
  
Era un día de verano como cualquier otro, con un sol brillante y, bajo la sombrea de un gran árbol se hallaba él, aquel muchacho de ojos verdes (N.A.: Qué no es Harry). Aquel chico que había sido prefecto en el colegio Hogwarts de Magía y Hechicería. Se hallaba ahí sentado, leyendo, pensando y recordando aquellos buenos tiempos que habían marcado su vida.  
  
---FLASH BACK--- - Vamos Moony!! Tenemos que mostrarle a ese engreído de Malfoy y al grasiento de Snape quienes son los que mandan aquí. 1. Pero......... 2. Nada de pero!! Padfoot tiene razón. Nadie tiene derecho a molestarte. No!! Mejor dicho, nadie puede molestar a un merodeador..... Esos 2 pagaran. 3. Creo que tienes razón... 4. Claro que la tengo!! Ahora... vámonos. --- FIN FLASH BACK---  
  
1. Qué tiempos aquellos!! Esa sí que fue una buena broma. De seguro esos 2 aún no lo han olvidado- dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.  
  
Seguía dentro de sus pensamientos cuando de pronto una niña de cabello rojizo y ojos esmeralda, de aproximadamente unos 10 años, llegó corriendo hasta donde se encontraba.  
  
1. Aquí estabas. ¡Te busqué por todos lados! ¿Qué haces? 2. Hola Katherine. Estaba aquí leyendo y recordando los buenos tiempos que pasé cuando tenía tu edad. Pero...- Observó la mano de laniña y vió un sobre que se le hace muy familiar- ...Tú viniste a decirme algo. ¿Cierto? 3. Sí, lo que sucede es que... - de pronto su cara calmada cambió por una llena de alegría- ... Me han llamado!! Me han escogido para asistir a Hogwarts este años!!- dice saltando por la emoción. 4. Qué?! Eso es... GENIAL- se para y abraza a la niña- Mi hija va a asistir a Hogwarts este año!! 5. Papá, toma- le pasa la carta. 6. Sí, claro. Aquí está la lista de útiles que tendremos que comprara en el Callejón Diagon y todo el papeleo que tengo que llenar- la abraza de nuevo, muy emocionado. No puede ser, estás tan grande. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti y seguro que tu madre también lo estaría. 7. Papá... 8. Sí, mi niñita. 9. Siempre he querido hacerte una pregunta, pero no sé si será el momento. 10. Hija, siempre te he dicho que tienes que confiar en mí. Vamos, dime cual es esa pregunta. Pero antes siéntate aquí a mi lado- los dos se sientan bajo el árbol. 11. Lo que quiero preguntarte... Papá , ¿cómo conociste a mi mamá? 12. Qué?!! Tú madre?!!- dice sorprendido. 13. Bueno, si no quieres decirme, no importa. Pero quiero que sepas que te agradecería mucho que me lo dijeras y ya que necesito saber algo de ella porque es mi madre y sólo se su nombre y que murió poco después de mi nacimiento... Papá, sé que es duro para ti, se te nota. He visto fotos donde apareces con ella y tu rostro está lleno de una felicidad que yo nunca he visto en ti de nuevo. No sé... Es como que su ausencia se halla transformado en un vacío en ti, el cual prefieres guardar. Además, se suma la perdida de tus amigos: Los Potter y el encarcelamiento de Sirius Black. Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. Ahora... la decisión es tuya. 14. Katty, yo...- dice con un rostro triste- Sí... Te diré lo que quieras saber. Respecto a tu madre........ ella.......- Iba a seguir hablando cuando.... 15. ¡Remus Lupin!! ¿Con qué aquí estabas?!!- dice la voz de un hombre mayor, el cual es inmediatamente reconocido por el licántropo. 16. Dumbledore?!! Qué hace aquí??- dice sorprendido. 17. Con qué usted el el famoso Albus Dumbledore??- dice katty algo enfadada pero a la vez emocionada de conocer al director de su futuro colegio, el cual daba la impresión de ser un gran mago... y lo es. 18. No sé si famoso, pero sí, soy yo- dice con la mirada fija en la niña. 19. Mucho gusto, mi papá me ha hablado mucho sobre usted. 20. Sí, de eso estoy seguro- muestra una sonrisa- Por cierto, es increíble el parecido que tienes con tu madre.... 21. Qué??!! Perdón...- dice con una cara de confusión. 22. Profesor!!- interrumpe Remus- Creo que deberíamos entrar a la casa. 23. Sí, claro- nota la cara de impaciencia de el licántropo-... Además, necesito hablar contigo, ya que, después de todo es eso a lo que he venido. 24. Sí, adelante- dice Remus, dándole la pasada al viejo mago- Katty.... ¿Vienes? 25. Claro, papá- entran a la cada....  
  
--- Dentro de la casa---  
  
1. Tome asiento profesor- ofrece Remus. 2. Sí, gracias- se sienta- Por cierto, tu casa es muy linda. 3. Sí, Katty y Arabella han sido la decoradoras. 4. Se nota... Bueno, ahora a lo que vengo... Remus... 5. Por supuesto- dirige su mirada a Katty- Hija, podrías dejarnos un momento a solas?? 6. Claro, estaré en mi habitación- se vá, dejando a los 2 magos... 7. Bien Remus, sinceramente no puedo creer que estruviste a punto de arruinarlo todo. Si no llego antes, estaríamos en serios problemas. 8. Sí, lo sé Profesor. Pero usted debe entender, para mí no es fácil verla todos los días y no poder evitar ver a...- una lágrima cae por su mejilla- ... esos ojos, su cabello y la misma sonrisa que.... 9. Ya sé que es difícil pero debes abstenerte de darle cualquier información, al menos hasta que llegue el momento de que lo conozca a él...- Una vez que eso ocurra, veremos su reacción al respecto. 10. Como usted diga. 11. Bueno, ahora debo irme. Últimamente ha habido mucho movimiento en Hogwarts por lo de las cartas para los alumnos. 12. Sí, lo imagino- lo acompaña a la puerta. 13. Dale mis saludos a Arabella, despídeme de Katty y sobre todo cuídate... Tu sabes si es que necesitas algo, puedes confiar en mí. 14. Claro, y usted salude de mi parte a la profesora Mcgonagall. 15. Adiós Remus. 16. Adiós- cierra la puerta- Menos mal que se fue, ya es tarde.... Pero lo malo es que ahora tengo que ir a darle una explicación a Katty- suspira y sube a la habitación de su "hija".  
  
---En la Habitación---  
  
Remus entra a la habitación y se encuentra con la sorpresa de que Katty estaba tendida en su cama durmiendo con un libro sobre el pecho. Se acerca y lo toma.  
  
--- FLASH BACK--- 1. ¡¡Remus!! ¡¡Deja de leer!! 2. ¡¡¿¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes??!! 3. Yo?? Qué, quién soy?? Soy Padfoot, tu amigo. Sólo busco tu bienestar, y por eso te digo que dejes de leer. Eres un Merodeador!!! Y.... los Merodeadores...... NO LEEN!!!!!! Y... Menos Pociones!!!! Eso es para idiotas de Slytherin, como el grasiento de Snape!!! 4. Vete al infierno... 5. Hey!! Dejen de pelear- dijo el chico de anteojos que se hallaba junto a ellos. --- FIN FLAH BACK---  
  
Remus sigue mirando el libro hasta que lo deposita sobre el velador de Katty y murmura: 1. Ese Sirius siempre me estaba diciendo cosas por causa de este libro....- Creo que tendré que advertir a Katty sobre su futuro profesor de Pociones....-voltea, cubre a la niña con frazadas y le da un beso en la frente...... 2. Dumbledore vino a detenerte, Cierto??- dijo la niña sentándose y abriendo sus hermosos ojos esmeralda. 3. Katty??!! Yo pensé que....... 4. Contéstame papá!!- dice muy seria. 5. NO!! Qué te hace pensar que Dumbledore haría eso??- dice intentando salir de lka incómoda situación. 6. Lo que sucede es que llegó precisamente cuando tú estabas a punto de contestar a mi pregunta.... y eso es mucha coincidencia... demasiada diría yo.... 7. Pero...- rió-.... Eso no tiene nada que ver... Además yo te diré todo lo que quieras saber, pero en otra oportunidad... Ahora es mejor que te duermas- se acerca y vuelve a acomodar las cobijas- Buenas Noches....- se iba cuando.... 8. Papá... 9. Sí?? 10. Puedes quedarte esta noche aquí, a dormir conmigo como cuando era pequeña??- dice con cara de "por fis" 11. Katty... 12. Por favor... quédate como cuando era pequeña y me contabas aquellas historuas de los 4 amigos que lo pasaban muy bien haciendo travesuras juntos. 13. Recuerdas esa historia??- dice atónito. 14. Claro... Pero siempre he quedado con la duda al respecta, ya que tu nunca terminaste de contármela... y no sé porque me dá la impresión de que el final es triste....... Pero eso no importa. Ahora, dime ¿Te quedarás?? 15. Umm.... Umm... Está bien, pero déjame ir a dejar todo ordenado abajo porque mañana debo levantarme temprano para ir al Ministerio y no voy a tener tiempo para hacerlo. 16. Sí, pero apresúrate. Remus baja y vuelve al rato después al cuarto de su "hija", donde ve que la pobre no pudo aguantar y había caído en un profundo sueño. El licántropo se acerca, la abriga (N.A.: Tenía una obsesión con eso!!) y dice: 1. Hasta duerme igual a él... el parecido es increíble- luego, tratando de no hacer ruido, se retira de la habitación.  
  
* * *  
  
El día siguiente amaneció con un gran y hermoso sol, un hermoso día y Remus Lupin se hallaba desde muy temprano levantado. Ahora estaba preparando el desayuno para la niña que aún dormía en las dependencias de la casa...  
  
--Al rato en la habitación de Kattherine-  
  
Buenos días dormilona- dice el hombre de ojos verdes luego de haber abierto las cortinas de la habitación para darle la bienvenida al hermoso sol que había. Buenos...- bosteza- .... Días.... Bien, toma. Aquí está tu desayuno. -Le pasa una bandeja- Y, apresúrate porque tengo que ir al Ministerio y vas a ir conmigo porque no planeó dejarte sola en esta casa. Sí, claro... cómo quieras.  
  
--En el Ministerio-  
Remus y Kattyu suben y llegan al piso N° 9 de 2Cuidado Contra la Artes Oscuras". Una vez que entran, mucha gente saluda al licántropo y, alguna de estas personas ponen especial atención en la niña que lo acompaña.  
Avanzaban por el corredor, cuando de pronto una voz fría y, no deseada para Remus dice: - Pero, Qué tenemos aquí??, Remus Lupin, paseándose por el Ministerio... de verdad que es muy extraño. - Malfoy...-dice Remus con una cara de "NO".- Hola... - Hola... - dice Lucius Malfoy con su atención totalmente puesta en la niña de ojos esmeralda  
Remus nota esto e intenta cambiar el ambiente.... - Sí... Lucius... te presento a mi hija -la rodea con sus brazos-... Kattherine. - Mucho gusto... -dice la niña, pero fijando su mirada en un chico rubio, que parecía ser de su edad, y se hallaba a un lado de Lucius Malfoy. - Claro -dice Lucius- ...les presento a mi hijo... Draco...  
- Mucho gusto- dice Katty y Remus al unísono. - Hola...- dice Draco con la mirada perdida en la chica que lo acababa de saludar. Katty nota la mirada de Draco y se sonroja... - Bueno, Katty. Me esperas aquí??- dice Remus- Tengo que ir a buscar un papel, pero vuelvo enseguida. - Sí, claro papá. Te esperaré aquí. - No te preocupes Lupin, se quedará aquí con nosotros- dice Lucius. - Sí, gracias- se vá. - Bien... Kattherine, como vero... parece que este año ingresas a Hogwarts... ¿Cierto? - Sí... - Qué bien!! Yo igual ingreso a Hogwarts este año, espero que quedemos en Slytherin. - Sí, sería estupendo- dice la niña no muy convencida. - Draco, espérame aquí, mientras hablo con el Ministro- interviene Lucius. - Claro padre, le haré compañía a Lupin. - Katty, por favor. - Entonces yo seré Draco para ti, Está bien?? - Claro- dice Katty-... ¿Qué harás al entrar a Hogwarts? - Bueno, como ya sé en que casa estaré, y quienes serán los profesores, sólo falta saber en que casa estarán las personas que me importan- responde el muchacho con una actitud un tanto petulante- Y, tú... ¿Qué harás? - Yo... no sé... es que... en verdad no conozco mucha gente y creo que eso sería lo primero , tratar de conocer más personas -cuando Katty terminó, le regaló una dulce sonrisa a su acompañante, a lo que este no reaccionó a nada más que a intentar devolvérsela lo mejor que pudo. - Muy aburrida Katty?? -preguntó un acelerado Remu8s viendo la escena desde lejos. - No, en realidad bastante entretenida -responde alegre. - Lamento arruinar su conversación, pero ya nos vamos -señala el padre de la chica- ...adiós Draco y despídeme de tu padre. Katty se acerca al chico y lo besa en la mejilla- Hasta pronto Draco... nos vemos. - Adiós -dice él medio congelado por la facilidad con que ella había tomado confianza.  
Remus preocupado de que su hija se fuese a fija en el pequeño Malfoy empezó a caminar "bastante" rápido.  
  
- Hem... Katty... - Sí?? - No me gustaría que tuvieras demasiada confianza con Malfoy. - Por qué?? Sí acabo de pasar un momento muy agradable con Draco. - ¿¿¿Draco??? - Sí, ese es su nombre. No?? - Me lo temía... cuando lleguemos a casa te daré una buena clases de "Personas con las que debería y no juntar Kattherine Lupin" por Remus Lupin. - Papá!!!!!!  
  
* * *  
  
Ese mismo día el licántropo y su hija llegaron tarde a casa, ya que se habían quedado paseando y viendo cosas en el Londres Muggle. Para Katty esto era muy entretenido, porque la llenaba de una manera especial, como si alguien quien se relacionara con ella hubiera estado a su lado en el mismo lugar antes... pero por más que trató de recordar... no pudo. En cambio, para el adulto de castaño cabello fue una ola de recuerdos volver a ese lugar, al cual sólo iba con sus grandes amigos... los mejore que había y ha tenido.  
  
--FLASH BACK-  
  
Hey Lily... Estás segura que estos dulces muggles no son peligrosos?? Claro que sí!! Además desde cuando tú busca algo que no sea peligroso, Sirius Black??  
  
--FIN FLASH BACK-  
  
--En casa de los Lupin-  
  
Katty, después de comer, quiero que vayas a dormir; ya que mañana iremos a comprar tus materiales para el colegio Está bien. Y, en el Caldero Chorreante nos encontraremos con Arabella y hablaremos de tus profesores, compañeros de colegio y todo... Sí, papá... Gran Panorama... Cómo no!... Hace tiempo que no veo a la tía Arabella. Sí, es cierto. Bueno, no tengo nada más que hacer. Así que me voy a dormir- Le da un beso a su padre-- Hasta mañana, que descanses... Hasta mañana, duerme bien hija.  
  
Al día siguiente, Katty estaba desde muy temprano en pie, se notaba un poco nerviosa. Sabía que se encontraría con gente que iría a Hogwarts... O al menos eso esperaba... Lo única que le preocupaba era esa "Conversación" que había planificado su padre... la cual no le daba mucha emoción que digamos, puesto que ya sabía que su padre era un "poquito" celoso. Cuando llegan al Caldero Chorreante para tomarse unas bebidas antes de comenzar las compras, la niña pelirroja sólo se dedica a buscar a Arabella Figg.  
  
No la encontrarás -dice Remus al ver la impaciencia de la niña. A quién?? -responde un tanto distraída A quién más??... Arabella. A sí... ¿Por qué? Porque hemos quedado para más tarde- explica el licántropo. Ah, pero entonces... Podemos comenzar con las compras?? Claro, Qué quieres comprar primero?? Ah ver... ya sé... LA VARITA!!!-dice emocionada.  
  
Juntos recorren el Callejón Diagon, compran la varita, la cual día mucho trabajo al señor Ollivander, pero al fin y al cabo logró conseguir una que adecuo perfectamente a las características de la chica. Por otro lado, Remus notó que el señor Ollivander colocó un extraña expresión en la cara al momento de entregarle la varita a la niña y murmuro las siguientes palabras: "Qué extraño!!... Ya son 2"... A qué se refería con eso??... Esa era la interrogante de Remus... pero bueno, mientras hiciera feliz a Katty, no importaba. Luego, se dirigían a la tienda de Madame Malkin, cuando el hombre de cabellos castaños y tiernos ojos verdes lo vé... Sí, estaba seguro... era él... el parecido era increíble... era aquel chico famoso en todos los rincones del globo... cuantas ganas tenía de hablar con él y decirle todo... pedirle disculpas por el tiempo perdido... pero no podía... lo más importante ahora era evitar el contacto de él con... claro... ellos no se podían ver... Al menos no por el momento... Giró nuevamente para ver a Katty, pero esta se hallaba totalmente concentrada en la actuación de un mago ambulante que ofrecía en ese momento un espectáculo. Giró nuevamente, ahora veía al niño otra vez, pero ahora notó que este era acompañado por el guardabosques de Hogwarts: Hagrid. Las cosas habían empeorado... no podía permitir que este lo viera.. de lo contrario lo reconocería y todo estaría arruinado... Y, para peor, los dos venían en dirección al licántropo, el cual estaba a punto de entrar en un cuadro nervioso...  
  
No!!... Remus... Cáñmate- Se dice mientras voltea para evitar el contacto visual con Hagrid -... Bueno... lo primero que debes hacer es... Pero miren quien está aquí...- dice una voz que hace sobresaltarse al licántropo. 


End file.
